


Wedding Knights

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: They finally did it, kids.  They finally made it happen.





	Wedding Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).

> My giftee requested: "After living together for years, Karkat and Dave tie the knot and it’s time for their wedding night."
> 
> You say, "davekat wedding," and I say, "they both want to wear the dress and feel pretty." I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Nhurr nhurr, isn't the title so clever?


End file.
